


5 Times Jinyoung Kisses (and that one time he was kissed)

by kleficklepick



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleficklepick/pseuds/kleficklepick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung likes to kiss his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Jinyoung Kisses (and that one time he was kissed)

\- - -

 

**Yugyeom**   
  


All things considered, Yugyeom is a very good maknae. He listens to his hyungs well, and does his chores without a single complaint. Only sometimes, it’s just so hard to wake up.  
  
“Yah Yugyeom. Come on. We have to wake up now.”  
  
“Come on maknae. Wake up.” Yugyeom can recognize that Jinyoung’s voice, though amused, was serious. But his brain was still fuzzy and the blanket was still wonderfully sleep-warm. “Yugyeom, if you don’t wake up now, I’m going to kiss you.”  
  
On the whole Yugyeom can handle skinship, his parents had always been affectionate and he grew up on hugs and cuddles aplenty. But he wasn’t so good with kissing, his mum preferring to sing him songs in her soft voice to show her affection and his dad was liberal with hair-mussing and gentle smiles. He was okay with kissing, in theory, but he wasn’t used to it. And he liked it much better when his hyung’s faces weren’t located so closely to his own.  
  
He throws his blanket off in order to convince Jinyoung that he was in the process of waking up, but really he plans on grabbing an extra minute or two, sacrificing warmth for a few more seconds of darkness from behind his eyelids.  
  
“Why is he doing a Youngjae impression today of all days?”  
  
“He stayed up late last night reading One Piece.” That was Bambam, the tattle tale. Retribution will be swift. Later. Much later, when he was done with sleep.  
  
“Kim Yugyeom. Aish.” He could feel the bed dip and his sleep-hindered reflexes wasn’t able to protect him from the onslaught of kisses, to his nose, forehead, cheeks and any other place revealed. He bats at Jinyoung weakly, struggling to sit up and open his eyes.  
  
“Hyuuung.” He whines, feathers mildly ruffled.  
  
“Your own fault. I did warn you.”  
  
“I’m up, I’m up.” He grumbles, stumbling into Jinyoung’s room to use his private bathroom, plotting an upheaval of hair products and hiding of soap in retaliation for the kisses.

  
  
\- - -

  
**Bambam**   
  


“Hey Bambam.” A firm hold on his head, and a loud smack to his right cheek marks his first kiss of the day.  
  
“Seriously?” He moans when he spots Jinyoung at the corner of the room, eyes sharp and calculating. “There’s no cameras hyung. And no fans. Get off me.” He pushes Mark’s face away and makes a face.  
  
“My Bam.” Mark pets his head affectionately, studiously ignoring Jinyoung’s raised eyebrow. “Eat properly. We have a long day ahead of us.”  
  
Bambam loves how in Korea being dubbed ‘dongsaeng’ automatically means being looked after. He also loves how Jackson and Mark make sure they’re doing their duty as ‘hyungs’ by stuffing him with food every chance they get. But he’s still not sure why the two insist on showering him with physical affection as well, considering all three of the foreigners still find the Korean version of skinship to be a bit too close and a little too much for their sensibilities.  
  
“Mark-hyung is being weird again.” He scoots closer to Youngjae who was doing the impressive feat of eating cereal with his eyes still half closed. He hopes for some sort of support, but Youngjae could only manage an incoherent mumble.  
  
“Bam, can you grab my bag and put it in the car?” Jackson breezes past him, with a pat to his back.  
  
Bambam hates how in Korea being dubbed ‘dongsaeng’ automatically means doing everything all the hyungs tell him to do. He also hates how Jackson and Mark especially try to adhere to this rule by giving him trivial chores. He’s still not sure why the two insist on making sure this hierarchy of hyung-dongsaeng is in place even when there’s no one around. (No that’s a lie, he know it’s because they love to tease him, and getting in the habit means they won’t misstep outside of the dorm with a big-name sunbaenim.)  
  
“Jackson-hyung is bothering me again.” He pokes Youngjae who by now has finished his breakfast, and is currently staring at his empty bowl. Bambam sighs, in the end choosing to observe the rest of his members rush, getting ready to go.  
  
“Come on people, let’s move!” Jaebum ushers them out one by one, switching off lights and making sure all windows are closed.  
  
“Everyone is ignoring me!” He whines to Youngjae, who shrugs slowly and leans on the wall, awaiting Jaebum to drag him away to the car. Bambam huffs, looking around for Yugyeom who never ignores him.  
  
“Awe, I’m not ignoring you.” Jinyoung pulls him in for a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.  
  
Bambam laments his luck, barely out of the apartment for the day and already kissed twice. He shrugs it off, chalking it up as an anecdote to go in the autobiography he plans to write when he has long left the idol world.  
  
‘ _Kunpimook was then better known as Bambam, his youthful looks placing him as the youngest of a seven member idol group on the precipice of taking over the world…_ ’  
  


\- - -  
  
 ****

**Youngjae**   
  


Aegyo doesn’t come naturally to Youngjae. At least not the staged kind, not the one he has to show in variety shows and fan-meets. He’s not good at winks and cute half-shrugs, finding it difficult enough to keep his moves in time with the music. But signing up as an idol was a choice he made. So he works a little harder, and practices a little more, hoping to catch up to everyone in the group.  
In the midst of idiotically waving and winking at the mirror, he notices Jinyoung casually step over to the pile of clothes haphazardly marked ‘wardrobe’, picking at a jacket casually. It was all too casual for Youngjae’s liking, alarm bells ringing. In a group full of mischievous personalities, you had to always be aware.  
  
“Hyung.”  
  
“Youngjae.” Jinyoung acknowledges the other, while still casually keeping his back to the rest of the members, eyes trained solely on the jacket in his hands.  
  
“Hyung, are you feeling cold?” It was a question both of them knew was for small talk purposes, and Jinyoung makes a face.  
  
“Youngjae-ah. What are you doing?” he sidles up to Youngjae, casually – oh so casually – leaning against his table.  
  
“Practicing aegyo.”  
  
“You don’t need to do that! Not really.”  
  
“Yes I do hyung.” He winks at Jinyoung, who in return makes a face meant to be mocking, but was just so aegyo-filled that Youngjae despairs.  
  
“It’d be easier to practice on real human beings. Come on out. I know a place we can see the fans. And maybe gain you a few while we’re at it.” Jinyoung tugs at his arm, and though he tries to resist he knows that in the end he’ll go along with his hyung.  
  
“Hyung.”  
  
“It’s fine.” Jinyoung’s face folds into a smile.  
  
“I’ll tell Jaebum-hyung first.” Youngjae doesn’t get a chance to even look for Jaebum, Junyoung already pulling him up and dragging him towards the door.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, we can tell manager-hyung on our way. Jaebum-hyung looks busy.”  
  
“Did you fight with Jaebum-hyung again?” Youngjae hates that in the event of an argument between Jaebum and Jinyoung, he inevitably gets put in the middle. Like being Jaebum’s roommate means he’s the one person who can get in between the two – even though more often than not it is the case these days.  
  
“There was no fight Youngjae.” And Youngjae wisely decides to stay quiet.  
  
Jinyoung’s ‘spot’ turned out to be a nearby floor length window, low enough for the fans to see clearly whichever idols are moving around in its vicinity. Youngjae wonders if they’d have any fans outside but Jinyoung assures him that some fans are just happy for any attention from any group. And maybe they could steal a few Vixx fans while they’re at it. (This part said out loud as the boys of Vixx bustled pass them, Ken laughing loudly and challenging Jinyoung with a “As if any of them would be swayed by your skinny ass.”)  
  
They spend a few moments waving and throwing heart shapes at the crowd below who started to notice them, playfully pretending that they’re trying hard to listen to requests shouted at them, when in reality it’s all just one continuous dull roar, the glass thick enough to scramble words into noise. Youngjae notes one poster and laughs.  
  
“Hyung, that poster! Look, it’s just one huge lip.” Jinyoung grabs his face and leans in suddenly, and he scrambles backwards so fast he ends up falling on his ass, Jinyoung sprawled on top of him laughing very happily.  
  
“Oh my god Youngjae relax! I wasn’t really going to kiss you.” He offers a hand to pull Youngjae up and turns back to the crowd, a thumb held up to signify that they were okay.  
  
“How would I know? You kiss Mark-hyung all the time.” Youngjae grumbles as he checks both their outfits for stains.  
  
“That’s because Mark-hyung won’t jump away from me so fast, he ends up making things worse with a crotch bump.” Jinyoung retorts, infinitely amused.  
  
“Hyung!” He could feel his ears heat up, and he bats at Jinyoung with his free hand.  
  
“There is an art to skinship young apprentice. And there is an art to casual kissing.” He solemnly declares. Jinyoung still hadn’t let go of Youngjae’s hands and the younger man was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable, but before he could pull away, Jinyoung drops a kiss on Youngjae’s hand and even through the glass they could hear the screams get louder.  
  
“And that, is how you casually kiss, without getting all up on anyone’s personal space.” Youngjae rolls his eyes, having been witness to Jinyoung’s many kisses before, and not even slightly impressed by the knowledge Jinyoung thought he was imparting.  
  


\- - -  
  
 ****

**Jackson**   
  


There are times that Jackson’s pent up energy frustrates even himself, the adrenaline from a performance still coursing through his veins, and he wonders if he’ll survive old age. A vague concept of problematic hips and creaking joints. And the thought terrifies him more than he’d like to admit, because he doesn’t know if his brain will ever slow down, but it’s inevitable that his body will, at some point, not be able to keep up with his plans.  
  
It’s random thoughts like this that make him fidget in his seat between Yugyeom and Jinyoung as they travel (much too slowly) back home.  
  
“Hyung, stop.” Yugyeom moans pathetically from his left, leg jostled out of a comfortable spot as Jackson changes position yet again.  
  
“But seriously right, can you imagine? You have this amazing plan in mind, to hike or whatever. Or surf. Yeah. Imagine if you’re in the mood to surf, and you can’t. Because you just had hip surgery. Do old people surf? I’m pretty sure they do, right?” silence greets his sudden outburst.  
  
By now the rest of Got7 are well used to Jackson continuing his thoughts out loud as if they were all privy to all the weird things that go on in his head, and they’ve learnt to just let him ramble until they can pick up the conversation and direct it to more normal things. Like dinner. Food served well as a conversation diverter for boys who are constantly hungry.  
  
“I want something soup-y. Too tired to chew.” Whines Bambam from the back seat, half sprawled on Youngjae.  
  
“Something not too spicy please? My throat is killing me.” Adds Youngjae, pushing Bambam off his shoulder in order to lean forward.  
  
“Not even anything like super tiring. My dad complains about having to sit on a plane these days. Says his back isn’t as it used to be.” Jackson continues with his original thought process. “I mean, all he has to do is sit. How can you be tired of sitting?”  
  
“Honestly I just want noodles. No instant ramyeon though.” Mark chimes in.  
  
“I can go for noodles.” Youngjae pokes Jinyoung who seemed lost in thought. “Hyung, what do you think?”  
  
“That’s not the healthiest dinner. We need vegetables. Fresh ones.” Jinyoung frowns, mentally doing a calculation of how many times this week they’re had variations of noodles already.  
  
“But noodles! Comfort food!” Bambam’s voice a little too lively for someone who’s been active since since too-early-o’clock in the morning.  
  
“We promise we’ll get something healthier, like a vegetable stir fry tomorrow!” Youngjae wheedles.  
  
“Jjampong. Soup-y jjampong! Jjampong! Jjampong!” Bambam starts a chant which Yugyeom happily echoes.  
  
“No, no spicy food. Jajangmyeon! Let’s get that instead.” Youngjae looks to Mark for support, and the older boy obligingly gives him a thumbs up. “Mark-hyung is with me!”  
  
The growing cacophony of voices is ignored by the two people upfront who have long ordered food so that by the time they get home, the delivery man would have come by with the food already. Jaebum shrugs and puts on his headphones, content to let them all fight it out. Their manager on the other hand, is treated to the excited arguing that was going on behind them.  
  
“I don’t want to be old!” Jackson finally wails over everyone’s lively discussion over the merits of jjampong vs. jajangmyeon. For a moment they stop, impressed that Jackson’s train of thought hasn’t been derailed even once.  
  
“Shut up Jackson.” Jinyoung drops a kiss on Jackson’s nose and for a moment his thought processes fizzle to a stop.  
  
“Your face hyung!” Yugyeom clutches at the seat in front of him where Jaebum sat, jolting him from his peaceful nap as Yugyeom breaks out in a fit of giggles befitting his age (but not his size),  
  


\- - -

  
**Jaebum**   
  


Jaebum trusts Jinyoung. Trusts him with keeping things together on a personal level, enough that he doesn’t need the leader’s constant attention. Trusts him to look out for the other members when Jaebum’s attention was diverted elsewhere. Trusts him to talk when he really needs the help of his best friend.  
  
“I’m okay, I swear.” Jinyoung insists, eyes flashing in an uncharacteristic show of anger.  
  
“Then what’s with the sudden attitude Jinyoung-ie?” Jaebum frowns, voice kept low so the others don’t see their current mini-fight.  
  
“What attitude? You’re being paranoid.” He forces his clenched fists to relax, and looks Jaebum straight in the eyes. “I’m fine.”  
  
“I don’t have time for this.  _We_  don’t have time for this. But later, when we get back home we are going to have a long talk.” Jaebum looks at Jinyoung straight in the eyes, making sure the younger man is paying attention before repeating himself. “We will talk.”  
  
“Fine.” He huffs.  
  
A flurry of activity distracts Jaebum long enough for Jinyoung to escape, and he hides behind cordi-noonas to avoid being interrogated further. But it wasn’t needed, not when Jaebum knows enough to back away. He spots Youngjae winking at the mirror in the corner and sidles towards him, knowing that at least with Youngjae, he wasn’t going to get interrogated for sudden mood swing.  
  
*  
Jaebum passes out on the sofa as soon as they get home. The members quietly take their food elsewhere to let the leader rest, soon enough he’d have to be up for a weekly review with their manager. Jinyoung feels guilt creep over every inch of his body as he watches Jaebum’s mouth slowly open in what has to be one of the most unattractive sleeping poses he has ever seen.  
  
Youngjae creeps back in with a blanket, but before the younger man has a chance to cover Jaebum with it, Jinyoung grabs the blanket from him and makes shooing motions. Walking over slowly, he notices his friend’s dark eyes, and smeared eye liner that he hadn’t quite cleaned off properly. Got7’s packed schedules was obviously taking its toll on the other boy. A loud snort, and Jaebum was up, instantly awake, eyes going straight to Jinyoung’s arms which were posed to cover him in a blanket.  
  
“Hyung. Did you really just wake up because of your own snoring?”  
  
“I was tired okay.” Jaebum pats the seat next to him and Jinyoung flops down tiredly, covering both their bodies with the blanket.  
  
“Hyung. I’m sorry.” He scoots even closer to Jaebum, putting his arms around him, feeling for the first time the weight loss that seemed to happen right before his eyes, and he notes that maybe he should stop feeding the maknaes and maybe start feeding his hyung.  
  
“Do you need to talk?”  
  
“No, not really. I was just...”  
  
“Just...?”  
  
“I don’t know.” He wraps both arms around Jaebum and yet he feels like he’s the one being looked after, with Jaebum’s hands firmly holding on to the arm in front of him, warm and solid.  
  
“I always have time if you need to talk to me Jinyoung.”  
  
“I know.” Jinyoung easily drops a kiss on Jaebum’s shoulder, the movement familiar and comforting for them both. “Maybe we can sneak out for a movie sometime? It’s been a while hyung.” He unwinds himself from around Jaebum and lifts the blanket a little higher to cover them both some more.  
  
“I really can’t wait till this promotion period is over.” Jaebum groans, head lifted up minutely only to be dropped back on the sofa with a thunk.  
  
“That’s a lie.” The answering grin leaves them in companionable silence, and Jinyoung marvels with how easy some friendships are.  
  


\- - -  
  
 ****

**Mark**   
  


Mark likes to pride himself on his level headedness. It was why he was thrown into the room Jackson had claimed as his own when they first moved into the dorm. He was Got7’s sacrificial lamb.  
  
Jaebum had patiently explained that  _you know Jackson. He’ll have weird ideas in the middle of the night. Bambam and Yugyeom will only go along with his stupid plans. Youngjae will freeze and be roped into being an accomplice. And Jinyoung would ignore him to the point of frustration, and he would likely burn something in the dorm in retaliation. And I... may punch Jackson in the face. It would be a terrible start to our budding friendship._ Mark had frowned at him, but he acknowledged that in Jackson’s case, he was the only one who could talk any sense into the excitable younger man.  
  
Mark also likes to think that he is a patient man. Capable of working hard for years, waiting for his chance to debut. His patience got him to where he was today. He also liked to think that he was capable of waiting out the push-and pull of flirting he’s had going on with Jinyoung for some time now.  
  
But something inside him had snapped when he saw Jinyoung casually kiss Jaebum’s shoulder as they cuddled on the sofa. Cuddled. Jaebum doesn’t cuddle. Jaebum likes to pat people on the back and grab them in headlocks. Jaebum likes to pinch cheeks and sling his arm around people. But Jaebum didn’t cuddle. And he certainly didn’t accept kisses. Then again, Mark didn’t know exactly how Jaebum and Jinyoung’s relationship had evolved when they moved into their own place in their JJ Project days.  
  
He immediately turned on his heels to calmly collect his scattered senses back in his own room. Safe from further displays of wanton affection. Because he needed to figure out what this meant.  
  
“MMMOOORRRK. You said you were going to grab a cola? I’m thirsty!” Jackson was about to further bother his roommate but he stopped at Mark’s facial expression as he threw himself on the bed, mauling his laptop in his haste to open it. “Dude. What got your panties in a bunch?”  
  
“My panties are fine. They are ironed and crease-free. And I am calm.” Mark’s voice is anything but calm as he jams his headphones over frizzy hair. Jackson decides at times like this, the only possible solution would be to escape, and maybe trick one of the other members into dealing with moody-Mark. Because moody-Mark apparently likes to snarl.  
  
*  
  
Mark had just about managed to get his fraying nerves back in order when someone – presumably Jackson – makes a grab for his headphones. Eyes still shut, he lets him arm fly full force to possibly injure said someone – most probably Jackson, who deserves to be hurt – so they’ll leave him alone, but the point of contact has him sitting up abruptly. Too skinny. It couldn’t have been Jackson.  
  
“Shit Jinyoung you okay?” A stunned face greets him, and Mark hurries to check for any injuries. “You’re okay, it won’t bruise… I think.” Mark considers Jinyoung’s stage costumes of oversized shirts and figure that even if a bruise were to appear, it’s not like anyone would notice, but to soothe his own nagging conscience, he strokes the arm he hit in apology.  
  
“I’m okay really. Jackson-hyung grabbed me and threw me in the room. He said I had to make sure you were okay and that he’s now on leader-duty.”  
  
“Leader… duty?”  
  
“I think he just wants a chance to bother Jaebum-hyung.” Jinyoung gives him a half grin, mouth crooked and eyes barely visible. Mark resists the urge to push Jinyoung on his back, instead he hums a neutral sounds and tries to forget the image of Jinyoung and Jaebum cuddled on the couch. “What’s bothering you hyung?”  
  
But the problem was that it was really hard to scrub the image from his mind. Jinyoung had always been affectionate, to just about everyone, and it was so hard to figure things out. Frustration mounts in the strangest of ways for Mark. And he wonders if he can skip approximately 3 more months of covert touches and ambiguous flirting. Mark had never been the adventurous type, but he looks at Jinyoung, and he decides to act before he overthinks things again.  
  
It was an abrupt clash of lips and teeth, and Mark pulled back immediately.  
  
“Oh.” Jinyoung’s face was going on an interesting journey of expressions as Mark tries to figure out if it was too late to go to the airport. He was experiencing the sudden urge to bury his face in his parent’s arm to wail about life. “Hyung…” Mark looks up to Jinyoung, not sure what to expect. But he definitely didn’t expect Jinyoung’s face to draw closer, and he really wasn’t expecting a soft kiss, more a brief touch of lips against lips than anything else.  
  
“Oh.” He leaves his forehead leaning against Jinyoung’s and that day Mark discovers a new thing about himself.  
  
Mark really, really like how Jinyoung looks and smells from up close, and that he really likes the feel of their lips touching.


End file.
